Rowlinson K22
The Rowlinson K22 is a helicopter in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a small 2 seat helicopter, based on the real life Robinson R22. Hence the similarities in the names and appearance. It spawns in five different colors: *Black with red stripes - owned by The Agency and other civilians. *Dark red with red stripes - owned by the Mile High Club (always unarmed). *Yellow with red stripes - owned by the Ular Boys (mission only). *White with red stripes - owned by the Reapers (mission only). *Tan with red stripes - owner unknown. Performance It has the shortest take-off time of all the helicopters in the game and when upgraded to 6 stars in the Black Market, it's also the fastest. "Tested it by flying from a building and then turn back after 2 km. Started the timer at top speed and 1 km further stopped the timer. Did it 3 times. So I'm pretty sure. (195.9 km/h is the average of the three tests)." -- User:Flexo013 However, the speed comes at the cost of being the most fragile helicopter in the game. If the rotors hit any surface or building, the helicopter will rapidly start smoking and a single crash against a building, even at low speeds, or a very hard landing, may cause the Rowlinson to catch flames and force you to abandon it. Damage to the helicopter can point one MG to a different angle, making it impossible to aim them both at the same target. When fully upgraded it becomes as good, if not better, than the proper attack helicopters in the game as it becomes very fast and maneuverable. So much that its low armor doesn't matter because it can evade fire very easily. This doesn't apply when attacking soldiers, only other vehicles. Honestly this should be the first vehicle that you max out the upgrades on. Once you do it becomes a very cheap yet incredibly capable workhorse vehicle, useful in a rather astounding number of situations. When maxed out: *It is fast enough to handle most if not all of the flying Challenges and the significantly better control than that of a plane will make it far easier to steer through the rings. In fact there are some situations where while running a flying Challenge you'll come close to a Colonel. You should easily be able to stop, shoot the Colonel, and then continue and win the Challenge, cleanly outrunning the military helicopters that start chasing after you from the Heat you generated. *The high speed and control makes it very effective for scouting out new locations that you can't extract to. *It is hands down the best vehicle to use for tracking down the faction collectibles (skulls, drug drops etc) going after the blue dots on the map. *Although the boat and car challenges say in the instructions that you can use any sea/land vehicle to complete them respectively, in fact the only active rule is that you have to get through the rings with a vehicle of any kind. Walking/swimming through one doesn't count. Obviously you can't use a boat in a land race or a car in a water race, but you can fly them. Some of the car races may be nearly impossible as you're made to race under low bridges and around lamp posts, etc, which will hit your rotors, but most of the boat races are fair game (and in fact could be easier with this chopper since some boat races make you launch over a land-bridge, which can be very hard to land without crashing into a building or flipping the boat). Just make sure to occasionally tap the Rise button (default on PC is Shift) as moving forward very slowly makes the chopper drop down. You don't want to crash into the water, it instantly kills you. You may also pass by Colonels while running some of the challenges, and like the flying Challenges you should be able to easily drop the Colonel then continue and win the Challenge. *For a civilian location (anywhere where you don't get Heat just for being there) it is excellent for carefully flying low to the ground to locate the Resource items needed to complete the area, easily able to land on rather small rooftops close to the boxes for you to quickly get out and grab the box. If you're having trouble finding a flat area to land, remember that you can shoot smaller trees and bushes to knock them over and open up a flat area and as long as you don't hit any people, vehicles or government destructible objects with nearby soldiers won't bat an eye to this. *It is fast enough to outrun military helicopters while flying backwards firing at them, out of their gun range. Because of the scattering of the fire you will have trouble hitting them at this range, but you could just as easily just keep flying until you're out of range enough to make the Heat level drop (which, funnily enough, still has you in easy visual range of the helicopters). *While it only has machine guns, they are plenty strong enough to blow up government destructibles, take out military vehicles/boats, assassinate colonels without needing a head shot, etc. Armament None, but when upgraded to 6 stars in the Black Market, it has two machine guns fitted in the nose under the cockpit. These machine guns are not as powerful as the Miniguns on regular patrol choppers, having around the firepower of Machine Guns. However, the fact that they are both located in the nose of the chopper makes aiming them easier, and thus makes them very accurate, especially in dogfights, where the K22 can engage and shoot down other helicopters with ease. Note, however, that if you are "strafing" sideways and circling around a target (like another helicopter) the machine guns do have a tendency to widen their fire, shooting in two slightly different directions so you may only be able to get the shots from one of them onto the target. The guns get pointed at different directions when the front of the helicopter is damaged. Upgrading the Agency version will improve them all, except for the red versions found at the Mile High Club ground base, which are always unarmed. One Deadly Sin provides one with machine guns if you haven't upgraded your Agency version. Locations During free-roam gameplay Unless specified below, all of these will have machine guns at BM level 6, but unfortunately they will also all be red-marked (meaning heat if seen in them). *Can always be acquired from the Black Market, for $35,000. Not unlocked at the start of the game though. Upgrading it in the black market will upgrade them all. Will always be green-marked. *Mile High Club's ground base, at X:27320; Y:9990. One of these is used during the Mile High Club (mission) for the Roaches. They're red and have upgraded performance. No machine guns. Green-marked. *At the tops of some buildings in the city of Bandar Baru Nipah, at about X:15880; Y:4290. *There is one on the top of Burj Panau, the highest building in the Financial District of Panau City, at about X:5905; Y:13700. *Unnamed outpost at X:8300; Y:28370. Same level as Agency level. Unique as its the only tan one in the game. In missions All of these are green marked, but only the one for Chemical Heist won't have machine guns at BM level 6. *You will get one for the mission "Chemical Heist". *The Ular Boys provide a white one for the mission "One Deadly Sin". This is the only one with machine guns if your Black Market level is 5 or lower. *They also provide a yellow one for the mission "Above the Law". Trivia *Its engine sounds almost the same as its real life counterpart, the Robinson R22. *The Rowlinson can't even pick up a motorcycle, but it can pull down a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. See video below. *There is no green-marked version of this vehicle that has machine guns other than missions and the Black Market. This might disappoint a few players hoping to conserve money (as eventually you will run out unless you do the races infinitely) *This is the only vehicle that starts with "R" in Just Cause 2. Gallery One Deadly Sin Ular Boys Rowlinson K22 (2).JPG|In the mission One Deadly Sin. Rowlinson K22 (Mile High Club ground base).jpg|At the Mile High Club ground base. Port Kepulauan Pelaut.png|Observing Port Kepulauan Pelaut. Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil.png|Near Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. Robinson 1172.jpg|The Robinson R22, the real life counterpart of this vehicle. Video Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2 Category:Faction vehicles in Panau